Coby
Geschiedenis In De Nieuwe Profetie Dageraad :Coby is een poesiepoes die werd gevangen door de tweebenen nadat ze haar halsband had afgetrokken, en de tweebenen dachten dat ze een boskat was. Wanneer Loofpoot gevangen is genomen, zit Coby in de kooi naast haar. Ze moedigt Loofpoot aan om zich te wassen en te eten. De twee katten worden goede vrienden en ze ontdekken dat er nog meer katten zijn gevangen zoals Mistvoet, Wolkstaart, Lichthart en Doornstaart. Terwijl ze aan het praten is met Wolkstaart, zegt ze dat ze Prinses kent, Wolkstaarts moeder, en Vlekje die had gezegt dat hij een kat genaamd Rufus kende, die bij de boskatten ging leven en dan vraagt ze aan Loofpoot over haar vader wanneer ze te weten komt dat Vuurster dezelfde kleur vacht als Rufus had. :Coby probeert een band te hebben met de tweebenen die hen hebben gevangen, door tegen hen te snorren en ze hen te laten aanraken. Loofpoot denkt dat ze gek is, maar Coby zegt dat het geen kwaad kan. Wanneer een zwerfkat, Kool, zwaar gewond raakt door een tweebeen, zegt Loofpoot tegen Coby dat ze spinnenrag moet doorgeven aan Kool, zodat hij het bloeden kan stoppen. Daarna, vertelt Coby aan Loofpoot dat ze onder de indruk is hoe ze de situatie behandelde. binnenkort meer Personage Pixels Coby_Poesiepoes.jpg|Poesiepoes Versie Coby_Moederkat.jpg|Moederkat Versie Familie Jongen: : Onbekende jongen: Status Onbekend Teksten :"Loofpoot? Wat een rare naam. Wat een pech dat je gevangen werd, Loofpoot. Ben jij je halsband ook kwijtgeraakt? Ik had hier nooit gezeten als ik de mijne niet van mijn nek had afgetrokken - dat rotding! En ik vond mezelf nog wel slim dat ik me' eruit wist te wurmen, maar als ik hem nog om had gehad zouden de werknemers me naar huis hebben gebracht in plaats van hierheen. Mijn huismensen worden vast gek van ongerustheid. Als ik om middernacht niet thuis ben, beginnen ze roepend de tuin rond te rennen ratelend met de brokjespot. Het is fijn dat ze zo bezorgt om mij zijn, maar ik kan heel goed voor mezelf zorgen."'' :— Coby tegen Loofpoot wanneer ze elkaar voor het eerst ontmoeten - Dageraad, pagina 38-39 :'''Coby: ''"Ik dacht ik misschien kon helpen. Ik heb een keer een nest jongen verloren."'' :Loofpoot: ''"Een heel nest? Wat treurig!"'' :Coby: ''"Ze zijn niet gestorven. Mijn huismensen hebben ze weggestuurd naar een nieuw huis. Maar dat maakt het verlies niet minder zwaar."'' :Loofpoot: ''"En dat zijn de tweebenen waar je weer naar terug wilt? Hoe heb je ze dat in vredesnaam kunnen vergeven?"'' :Coby: ''"Het is heel gewoon dat poesiepoezen hun jongen niet grootbrengen. Wij verwachten niet anders. Mijn huismensen zijn lief en zacht. Ze hebben voor elk jong een goed thuis gekozen. Ze kunnen niet geweten hebben dat ik ze zo zou missen."'' :— Coby na de doodt van Moskit - Dageraad, pagina 157 :Coby: ''"Er zijn zoveel gewonden!"'' :Loofpoot: ''"Maar we leven nog. Kun jij splinters uittrekken?"'' :Coby: ''"Ik kan nog wel meer. Kom mee, Sparkit!'' :Zwartster: ''"Is deze poesiepoes een medicijnkat?'' :Loofpoot: ''"Het is in orde. Ze weet wat ze doet."'' :— Coby die de SchaduwClan kittens verzorgt - Dageraad, pagina 238-239 :"Dit leven is niets voor mij, met zoveel dood en bloed en onzekerheid. Ik ben gelukkig bij mijn huismensen, en ze missen me vast." :— Coby tegen Loofpoot - Dageraad, pagina 248 :Sparkit: ''"Waarom is Coby niet met ons meegegaan? Moest ze weg van jou?"'' :Loofpoot: ''"Ze heeft een eigen thuis."'' :Sparkit: ''"Maar het was net zo leuk met haar!"'' :Varenwolk: ''Het zal heus heel leuk zijn waar we heengaan."'' :— Sparkit die vraagt aan Loofpoot en Varenwolk over Coby - Dageraad, pagina 332 Vermeldingen Categorie:Personages Categorie:Poesiepoezen Categorie:Vrouwelijk Categorie:Dageraad Personages Categorie:Clanloze katten